The present invention relates to a component within the interior of a vehicle. Specifically, the present invention relates to a part of a seat-structure. The present invention further relates to a process to produce a component within the interior of a vehicle.
Parts in the interior of a vehicle, especially a vehicle seat and its structure, are well known to a person skilled in the art. Such a vehicle-seat comprises a seat base and a seat back. The seat back is in most cases attached to the seat base by means of a recliner. The seat back as well as the seat base each comprises a structure, for example a frame, which, in most cases, is covered by a cushion, which is surrounded by a seat cover. The interior parts, especially the parts of the seat structure are often stamped components with intricate shapes, which must have a very high strength, especially in order to cover crash loads. It would therefore be desirable to produce these components from high strength material. However, high strength material is difficult to stamp, because it will split or crack during stamping, causing the component to be unsuitable for use.
It was therefore the objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle-interior-component, with an intricate shape and a high strength. It is another objective of the present invention, to provide a process to produce vehicle-interior-components with an intricate shape and high strength.